


Laut und Leise

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: So kannte er Boerne nicht.





	Laut und Leise

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte möchte ich gerne einer Freundin schenken. Meine liebe G., diese Geschichte ist für dich. ♥
> 
> Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle gerne cricris gleichnamige wunderschöne Geschichte empfehlen: [Laut und Leise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459999)

„Verdammter Mist!” Thiel fluchte genervt vor sich hin. Sein Drucker wollte wieder einmal nicht so, wie er wollte. Und es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte das alte Dinge diesmal endgültig den Geist aufgegeben. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Vergebens. Der Drucker gab ein paar komische Geräusche von sich, dann gar keine mehr, egal was er machte und drückte, kurz den Stecker ziehen und mehrmals kräftig dagegen treten, half auch nicht. Das Teil war tot, toter ging's nicht.

Scheiße, hätte er die doofe Unterlagen fürs Finanzamt doch bloß schon vorhin auf der Arbeit kopiert! So, und jetzt? Klar, er könnte Boerne fragen, ob er schnell bei ihm den Kram kopieren durfte, würde er im Normalfall ja auch ohne zu zögern tun, aber ... na ja, seit Boerne neulich einige Tage im Urlaub gewesen war, verhielt der sich irgendwie ein kleines bisschen ... merkwürdig.  
Seit Boerne zurück war, hatte er nur dreimal mit ihm gesprochen, und jedes Mal war Boerne kurz angebunden gewesen. Das war sehr sehr ungewöhnlich für Boerne, sabbelte der doch sonst gerne ohne Punkt und Komma auf ihn ein. Und nicht nur, dass Boerne ungewöhnlich wenig geredet hatte, er hatte bei allen drei Begegnungen auch so furchtbar mies drauf gewirkt.  
Vielleicht war der Urlaub ja ein totaler Reinfall gewesen und Boerne ärgerte sich immer noch über das Geld, das er dafür ausgegeben hatte. Na ja, und über die verschwendete Zeit. War ja immerhin Boernes erster Urlaub seit etlichen Jahren gewesen, und Thiel konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es extrem auf Boernes Laune schlug, wenn der nicht perfekt verlaufen war.  
Thiel hatte Boerne bislang nicht auf den Urlaub angesprochen, bisher wusste er nur, dass Boerne in Bremen gewesen war, und das auch nur, weil Frau Haller es ihm erzählt hatte.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Boerne hatte ihm vorher nicht gesagt, dass er in Urlaub fahren würde, und wenn er ehrlich war, ärgerte er sich immer noch darüber. Nicht, dass Boerne dazu verpflichtet war, ihm so etwas mitzuteilen, aber er hätte es eben schön gefunden, wenn Boerne das getan hätte. Am liebsten würde er Boerne deswegen anbrüllen und Vorwürfe machen, aber das stand ihm nun wirklich nicht zu und er würde sich damit völlig lächerlich machen. Außerdem plagte ihm schon so oft genug das schlechte Gewissen, wenn er in seiner Hilflosigkeit Boerne mal wieder angeschrien hatte.  
Dass Boerne nichts gesagt hatte, zeigte ihm halt wieder mal, dass er niemals so eine große Rolle in Boernes Leben spielen würde, wie er sich das wünschte. Musste er eben so hinnehmen und akzeptieren. Irgendwann würde er das auch schaffen, ganz bestimmt. 

Und was war jetzt mit den blöden Unterlagen? Er könnte sich nochmal kurz auf den Weg zum Präsidium machen, aber eigentlich war das doch völliger Quatsch. Und extra deswegen zu einem seiner Kumpel oder Kollegen zu fahren, war erst recht Blödsinn. Morgen kopieren ginge zwar auch noch, aber er war eh schon ein bisschen spät mit allem dran. Einen Moment zögerte er noch.

„Guten Abend, Thiel.”

„Abend, Boerne. Kann ich vielleicht ganz schnell was bei Ihnen kopieren?”

„Sicher, kommen Sie rein.”

„Danke.”

Nachdem Boerne ihm gezeigt hatte, wie das hypermoderne Gerät funktionierte, und er es tatsächlich auf Anhieb kapiert hatte, kopierte er drauflos. Nebenbei schaute er sich ein wenig um. Mitbringsel aus dem Urlaub fielen ihm nichts Auge, wobei Boerne wahrscheinlich auch nicht der Typ war, der sich im Urlaub irgendwelchen Schnickschnack kaufte. „So, fertig. Danke nochmal.”

„Kein Problem, Herr Thiel. Schönen Abend noch.” Boerne öffnete seine Wohnungstür.

Anscheinend konnte es Boerne ja kaum erwarten, ihn wieder loszuwerden, nicht einmal etwas zu trinken hatte er ihm angeboten, dabei hatte er die offene Rotweinflasche im Wohnzimmer gesehen.

„Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Kann es sein, dass Ihnen Ihr Urlaub in Bremen irgendwie nicht ... bekommen ist?”

„Bitte, was?”

„Seit Sie zurück sind, ziehen Sie ständig ein langes Gesicht. War's denn so scheiße?”

Boernes Augen verengten sich. „Thiel, das ... geht Sie nichts an.”

Ja, das wusste er. Er wusste, dass es ihn einen Scheißdreck anging, interessierte ihn aber trotzdem. „Aha, offensichtlich habe ich also ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war scheiße!”, stichelte er, weil er schon wieder so furchtbar wütend und traurig war, und sich hilflos fühlte.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, Thiel!” 

„Was war denn so scheiße daran?”

„ES GEHT SIE NICHTS AN! UND NUN GEHEN SIE!”

„Mann, ist ja schon gut, Sie brauchen mich nicht so anzupflaumen, ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass Ihr Urlaub so beschissen gewesen ist!”

„GEHEN SIE! SOFORT!”

„Was ist denn in Sie gefahren? Hören Sie gefälligst auf, mich so anzuschreien! Haben Sie in Bremen ...”

Die Wohnungstür flog ins Schloss, so laut und hart, dass Thiel erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Kein Wort mehr, Herr Thiel.” Jetzt flüsterte Boerne fast.

„Wollen Sie mir Angst machen, oder was?” Wenn Boerne das wollte, so war es ihm durchaus gelungen. Ihm war ganz schön flau zumute. Weil Boerne so ... anders war. So kannte er Boerne nicht.

„Thiel, ich ...”

„Hören Sie, ich geh' jetzt, und werde Ihren misslungenen Urlaub in Zukunft nicht mehr ...” Er knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „SCHEISSE, BOERNE! SIE HABEN SIE DOCH NICHT MEHR ALLE!” Das würde mit Sicherheit ein paar blaue Flecken geben. Die Kopien waren ihm aus der Hand gefallen und lagen nun kreuz und quer auf dem Boden herum.

„ICH WAR NICHT IM URLAUB, THIEL!” Boernes Faust schlug gegen die Wand. „SIND SIE JETZT ENDLICH ZUFRIEDEN?”

„Sie ... haben gar keinen Urlaub gemacht?”

„NEIN!”

„Sondern?”, wagte er leise zu fragen.

„Ich habe von einem Freund Abschied genommen, der den Kampf gegen den Krebs verloren hat, wenn Sie's genau wissen möchten!” Boerne zwinkerte eine Träne fort.

„Boerne, scheiße! Scheiße, ich ... das konnte ich doch nicht wissen! Das tut mir total leid!”

Die nächste Träne ließ Boerne zu, und er ließ sie einfach laufen. „Ich habe Erich geliebt, wissen Sie?”

„Sie haben ihn geliebt?” In seinem Kopf schwamm inzwischen alles.

„Ja.” Boerne nickte. „Damals habe ich ihn geliebt. Wir waren fast ein Jahr zusammen. Und wir haben uns später nie völlig aus den Augen verloren.”

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie auch auf ... Männer stehen.”

„Stört Sie das?”

„Nein! Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich bin ja schließlich selbst ...” Scheiße! Er biss sich schnell auf die Lippe, so fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Wollten Sie mir gerade etwa mitteilen, dass Sie auch Männer mögen?”

„Boerne, ich ...” 

„Kommen Sie schon, sagen Sie's mir. Ich habe es Ihnen doch auch gesagt.”

Woher er den Mut nahm? Er hatte keine Ahnung. „Also, einen mag ich zumindest.” Seine Stimme zitterte, und wie. 

„Einen magst du?”

Seit wann waren sie per Du? „Ja. Sehr sogar.”

„Und darf ich wissen, wer der Glückliche ist?”

„Der ... Glückliche?” Konnte es sein ... Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ... dass Boerne ...

„Ja. Der Glückliche.”

„Scheiße, Boerne”, murmelte er überwältigt und vor allem auch ein bisschen überfordert. Er streckte langsam die rechte Hand aus, und wischte eine Träne aus Boernes Gesicht. „Scheiße, Boerne, du ... Ach Mann, scheiße.”

So wie Boerne lächelte, hatte er verstanden. 

Thiel lächelte schüchtern zurück, zumindest bis Boerne wieder ernst wurde. „Stimmt etwas nicht?”

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe. Ich ... habe einfach die Fassung verloren.”

„Ach, Boerne, ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich hab' dir davor ja auch weh getan, und ...”

„Ich mach' das wieder gut, ja?” Boernes Lippen waren plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

„Boerne ...”

„Darf ich?”

„Ja.”

Boerne küsste ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich.

Und er küsste nicht weniger vorsichtig zurück. Das war alles noch so neu und unwirklich, und es fühlte sich irgendwie noch so ... zerbrechlich an, da wollte er wirklich ganz ganz ganz vorsichtig sein.

„Komm mit, wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer, ja?”

Er nickte und folgte Boerne. Die Kopien ließ er liegen, was kümmerten die ihn im Moment schon.

„Darf ich den vielleicht ausziehen?” Boerne deutete auf seinen Pullover.

„Ähm, okay.” Er hob die Arme. Irgendwie ging das ja jetzt auf einmal ziemlich schnell ...

„Es tut mir leid.” Boerne setzte sich hinter ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf seine nackte Schulter. 

„Das muss es nicht, Boerne.” Er seufzte wohlig und genoss die aufkommende kribbelnde Gänsehaut. „Das muss es nicht.”

„Tut es aber.” Boerne legte die Arme um ihn.

„Boerne?” Er lehnte sich langsam zurück und griff nach Boernes Händen.

„Hm?”

„Magst du mir vielleicht ein bisschen von Erich erzählen? Also ... später mal?”

„Natürlich. Ich kann dir auch einige Fotos zeigen.”

„Oh ja, gerne.” Er freute sich darauf. Und auf alles andere.


End file.
